An LCD has the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and has been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras and the like. Furthermore, the LCD is considered by many to have the potential to completely replace CRT (cathode ray tube) monitors and televisions. An LCD generally includes a liquid crystal panel, a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel, and a backlight module for illuminating the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical LCD 1 includes a liquid crystal panel 10, and a backlight module 12 located adjacent to the liquid crystal panel 10. The liquid crystal panel 10 includes a first substrate assembly 14, a second substrate assembly 16 parallel to the first substrate assembly 14, and a liquid crystal layer 15 interposed between the first and second substrate assemblies 14, 16.
Referring also to FIG. 5, the first substrate assembly 14 includes a first substrate 141, a plurality of gate lines 142 that are parallel to each other and that each extend along a first direction, a plurality of data lines 143 that are parallel to each other and that each extend along a second direction orthogonal to the first direction, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) 146 that function as switching elements, and a plurality of pixel electrodes 145. The gate lines 142 and data lines 143 cross each other, thereby defining an array of pixel units 144. The plurality of pixel electrodes 145 are formed in the pixel units 144 respectively. Each TFT 146 is provided in the vicinity of a respective point of intersection of the gate lines 142 and the data lines 143. A gate electrode 147, a source electrode 148, and a drain electrode 149 of the TFT 146 are connected to a corresponding gate line 142, a corresponding data line 143, and a corresponding pixel electrode 145 respectively.
Referring also to FIG. 6, the second substrate assembly 16 includes a second substrate 161 and a color filter layer 162 formed on the second substrate 161. The color filter layer 162 includes a plurality of color units 163 and a black matrix 164. The color units 163 include a plurality of red units (R), a plurality of green units (G), and a plurality of blue units (B). The red, green and blue units are alternately arranged on the second substrate 161, and each color unit 163 corresponds to a respective pixel electrode 145. The red, green and blue units are approximately strip-shaped, and have the same width. The black matrix 164 is formed between the red, green and blue units, thereby spacing the red, green and blue units from each other. The black matrix 164 is positioned corresponding to the gate lines 142, the data lines 143 and the TFTs 146 of the first substrate assembly 14.
The naked human eye can see light having a wavelength in the range from 390˜780 nanometers, and can distinguish 120˜180 colors including the seven primary colors: purple, blue, cyan, green, yellow, orange and red. When light enters the human eye, color perception occurs in the human brain. According to optical physics, red, green and blue colors can be mixed to generate white color or any other colors in the spectrum. Because the sensitiveness of the human eye to different colors is different, the red, green and blue units of the color filter layer 162 are perceived to have different widths when viewed by the human eye. This can impair the color effect of images displayed on the LCD 1 and viewed by a user.
What is needed, therefore, is a new LCD that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.